


you look like home, so warm and real and true

by Shadowcrawler



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake Proposal, Fluff, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy has an annoying habit, but Jemma can't help but be charmed by it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look like home, so warm and real and true

“What d’you want?” Daisy asks, squeezing Jemma’s hand. “My treat.”

“You don’t have to,” Jemma says playfully. “But I won’t say no. I’ll take two scoops of cookie dough in a cup.”

Daisy smiles fondly and rolls her eyes before turning to the cashier. “Okay, we’ll take two scoops of cookie dough in a cup and two scoops of Totally Baked in a cone.”

“You just like saying the name of that one,” teases Jemma, bumping her shoulder against Daisy’s.

“Maybe,” chirps Daisy, handing over her card.

“What are you two up to today?” the woman behind the counter asks, smiling. “Nice day.”

Daisy shrugs. “Just hanging out, shopping. We’ve all got the day off from work,” she adds, gesturing to the table where Mack, Yo Yo and Joey are sitting. “So we’re taking advantage.”

“Aw, that’s great,” the cashier says. “It’s nice to be able to go out with your friends. You two seem like you’re really close friends, huh?”

Daisy’s eyes narrow suddenly, and before Jemma can blink Daisy’s slipped the wedding ring off of Jemma’s finger and has gotten down on one knee in front of her. “Jemma Simmons,” she says, with nearly comical seriousness, “we’ve been through so much in the last five years together. Unbelievable shit that would make anyone run. But you didn’t, you stayed with me and you never gave up on me even when I was at my worst and I can’t imagine my life without you. I don’t ever want to be apart from you again, no matter how bad things get. Will you marry me?”

Jemma, who should really be used to this by now, is tearing up all the same. But she swipes them away quickly and says, flushing, “Daisy, we’ve been married for over a year now, if you recall. Can I have my ring back?”

Not missing a beat, Daisy slips the ring back on her finger and stands up, holding Jemma’s hand in the air and saying “She said yes!” She’s met with stunned silence, aside from sarcastic clapping from Yo Yo and Joey.

The cashier, equally stunned, hands them their ice cream without further comment.

“What is this, the fourth time you have proposed?” Yo Yo teases when they get to the table. “Careful. Weddings are expensive.”

“Yeah, Tremors, I’m thinking maybe these fake proposals don’t have the effect you think they do,” says Mack.

“Well, they startle the idiots who can’t tell a married couple from best friends, so.” Daisy shrugs and digs into her ice cream.

Jemma chuckles. “You’re absurd, but I love you.”

“I love you too,” says Daisy, grinning and leaning over to kiss her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://help-mywife.tumblr.com/post/146333454921/help-every-time-my-wife-hears-someone-call-us) from help-mywife and was like IT'S PERFECT and had to write this immediately.
> 
> Set...vaguely sometime after season 4, I guess? I figured it'll take a while for Daisy to come back to the team and all.


End file.
